For the past several years, there has been an emphasis in clinical oncology toward multi-modality therapy, in particular, the use of chemotherapy drugs and radiation. Most of the laboratory research has been directed toward the use of drugs in combination with high dose rate radiation. A significant number of tumors are treated with low dose rate irradiation (LDRI), however, by utilizing radioactive implants or applications. There has been little research conducted to explore the possible usefulness of combination chemotherapy drugs and LDRI. This study will evaluate the effectiveness, as measured by cell survival, of selected chemotherapy drugs and LDRI. In addition, the role of reductive cellular compounds and how they may influence cell survival following these therapies will be studied.